Your Guardian Angel
by slinkyrabbit
Summary: I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to Heaven “Setting Right What Once Went Wrong” Series


_"I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
_

_You're my, true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay"_

In the beginning when I learned you would be taken away from me. I didn't want to believe it, I kept hoping and praying that it was a horrible lie that I would wake from, and I would again see your beautiful face looking back at me. But as time went on the dull ache began to grow in my heart and the reality of it all sunk in (funny that this is a reality) then I was told the reason why you were taken, and it wasn't some grand purpose that you at the very least dissevered…no it was merely a settling of an old grudge. My grief turned to rage… why was this happening, it wasn't fair, it couldn't end like this I wouldn't allow it. My thoughts and emotions became a raging fire ready to consume anything and everything in its path. I would not allow it to end like this I would change it, fix it. I would save you no matter the cost…but how? Ever then I never comprehend how much I truly loved you, and it was that love the bridge the great divide.

I was at long last able to reach out to you, to be with you, to know you. But life rarely goes as intended; our first meeting was anything but normal. I fell from nothingness and when I looked up I saw your beautiful eyes shinning down at me; it is a memory I will hold close to my heart forever. When I awoke for the first time I could not see you, but felt your presents. You remained in the shadows suspicious of my motivations (quite comical if you think about it) over the next few weeks you would observe me closely, all most as if you were desperate to find signs of treachery, to prove that I wasn't as innocent as I appeared.

I delighted and relished in being near you, even if you seemed to despise me. But it didn't matter I would still stand by you, for you were who I truly wanted to be with. As time when on you slowly began to tolerate my presents and even expect it. I knew that this happiness would end unless I found a way to keep you, to save you. But how, I was not of your world and knew little of its rules.

Maybe it was fate or simply pure chance but a force greater then both of us intervened, a gift was given and I would be given my chance it was only a question of "if I would be able to change your fate" but there would be consequences - the flap of a butterfly's wings in Brazil set off a tornado in Texas. As much as I desired to I would not be allowed to push fate any further, I knew with this chance I could do so much more good, but I was selfish I wouldn't risk you even if you may hate me for my choice. And so I did what so little was allowed of me. I had signed my own death warrant, I knew a quick death would not be afforded me, I would suffer slowly, as piece-by-piece my soul would rot away as I witnessed horrible atrocities, and could do nor say anything to stop them. The only kindness I was allotted was my protectors; the true heirs destined to meet an untimely end were now to be bound to me for all time (a cruel joke I guess, in exchange for saving their lives they must give them up to me)

I had finally reached the point in time where I would finally be rewarded or condemned. I would again have to stand there and watch, as you were taken away from me, helpless to change the circumstances of the event. You lay there pale and bloody but still you pressed on with your mission, the others held me back as I screamed and fought to reach you but it seemed to fall on deft ears. Those bloody dunderheads did nothing but sit there and watch as the last of your life slipped away.

As time finally caught up the force preventing me from reaching you sooner vanished and I fell to my knee beside you candling your head in my lap. Tears ran down my face, as I looked upon my beloveds face, you looked so peaceful as though you were merely resting. We tried to get you to swallow down the elixirs, I held my breath praying that you would awaken and I would once again see those beautiful eyes I so loved. Time seemed to become painfully still, and tears came flooding from me eyes as my protectors tried to comfort and move me away from you, but I would have none of it I pull back determined to be with you even in death. I pressed my lips fully against yours in hope that some poison would be upon them to help me happily after. And in that one loving desperate moment I felt at true peace it was if you had awaken from some pleasant slumber and were wrapping your arm tightly around my waist and kissing me with such a fierce passion as to steal my very breath away.

"You stupid, stupid witch" in shock I tried to pull away only to find your arms like steel bands holding me to your chest. I knew in that moment my heart had stopped and that I must be died because to be held in your arm and to hear your velvety voice this surely must be heaven.

And so as I seat here on this day remembering my first glimpse of heaven I'm not afraid of what lies beyond because I know, that even though you have just departed from me, my heaven is all around me it is in our love for one another, the memories of our long loving marriage, the beauty and spirit that is our children and the brilliants and cunning of our grandchildren and the innocent faces of our beloved great grandchildren,..................... _**our legacy, our love.**_


End file.
